The present invention concerns an astronomic watch capable of indicating the position of heavenly bodies of the solar system at the current date and with respect to the Earth and the zodiac.
To the Applicant's knowledge, the only watch currently known which satisfies this definition is the mechanical wristwatch by the Ulysse Nardin S.A. company, called "Planetarium Copernicus".
This watch which is partially described in the document U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,426, includes a planetarium which permanently indicates the astronomic positions of the Sun, the Moon and five planets other than the Earth, with respect to the latter and to the zodiac, as well as the phases of the moon and the current date.
In order to do this and also of course to display the current time, in other words the legal time, the Ulysse Nardin watch is fitted with an extremely complex, very compact and very accurate mechanism, which makes it practically a prohibitively expensive watch.
On the other hand, given the number of data displayed, it is not always easy to read such data and although one has attempted to reduce the dimensions of the watch as much as possible, it remains nonetheless distinctly more voluminous than a conventional wristwatch.